Loki and The Doctor
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: When The Doctor and Clara unexpectedly arrive in Asgard they meet a young Loki...
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in front of the console screaming, "WHY WON'T YOU GO TO PARIS 1920?! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT IT YOU STUBBORN MACHINE?"

At this point the YARD IS blew wires as if to say, "you don't control me" and went crazy, blowing fumes and taking random coordinates.

"What's all the noise?" Clara yawned, still half asleep.

"I screamed at her and now she's taking us somewhere random as payback" The Doctor replied, pointing at the console. Before you could say "Jammy Dodgers" the TARDIS threw yet another fit resulting in the two losing their balance and falling to the floor with a CRASH.

"Well," said The Doctor, getting to his feet, "I think we've landed."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Clara came out squinting at the radiant sun. Their surroundings were beautiful, they were in a magnificent garden overlooking a palace of gold. People dressed in beautiful robes walked around basking in the daylight.

The Doctor waved his screwdriver in the air before saying, "So apparently we're in Asgard, about 500 AD."

"What, like Norse mythology kind of Asgard?" Clara inquired. But before he could give one of his 'clever' answers there was a noise from behind a Bush.

" Who's there?" The Doctor whispered in a tone he usually used with children. A young boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes popped up from behind the bush.

"Hello, what's your name young man?" The Doctor asked.

" Loki. What's your name?" He replied, looking rather embarrassed.

" I'm The Doctor and this is Clara." Stated The Doctor, pointing at Clara. Loki smiled sweetly at her then turned his attention to The Doctor.

"I think there's something wrong with me Doctor. I'm not like the other children, I'm not anything like my brother Thor. Is there anyway you could find out?" Loki whispered, as there was someone listening apart from the two.

The Doctor scanned Loki with the screwdriver; fortunately everything was normal.

"Luckily," said The Doctor, "there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. And anyway if everybody was the same the world would be so boring!"

"Thank you!" Loki smiled at them both before giving each of them a huge hug. He then ran towards the palace while shouting,"I'll never forget you!"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Loki was out of sight Clara turned round to The Doctor and said, "So that that was the God of Mischief? But he was so..."

"Innocent?" The Doctor interrupted, "That's not all. He's not of Asgard, he's a restaurant. I didn't want to bring it up incase he didn't know."

The Doctor looked around, "Maybe we shouldn't stay." He said coarsely then turned and entered the TARDIS. Clara followed on behind.

Once inside, The Doctor ran up to the console and said, "All right I'm sorry can we go now?"

As if to say "not yet" the TARDIS put up yet another set of coordinates on the screen.

"All right, fine." The Doctor sighed.

This time they landed in what seemed like an underground prison. The cells were filled with restless inmates all shouting; all except one. In that one cell was a solitary young man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor?" Loki asked, "Is that really you? Both of you haven't aged a bit. In fact you're wearing the same clothes."

The Doctor smiled. Loki was now a young man, but despair had weighed down on him greatly. The great energy that was once in him had disappeared completely, leaving him incomplete. Sad.

" We took the short cut through time." The Doctor laughed, " How did you get here?"

"I was lied to my whole life!" Loki screamed, "Everything I did I merely just fed truth to the lies told; that I was meant to be a king. But worst of all people I love have suffered because of me." He dropped his head.

" Loki stop this illusion." The Doctor said calmly. Loki nodded, a ripple went through the cell and completely different atmosphere arose. furniture lay broken on the floor, glass smashed into a million pieces. Loki sat on the floor, his hands bleeding and face pale and hurt.

"Loki, what happened?" Clara asked,running up to the giant glass wall of the cell.

"Its my fault mother died!" Loki cried, "I should've been there to protect her but instead I was stuck in this hell hole." He hit his fists against the cold hard floor and sent more pieces of furniture flying.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Loki's head perked up with excitement. " If you can travel through time... backwards and forwards..."

"It doesn't work like-" The Doctor began to say, but was interrupted by the guilt filled boy.

"We could save her!" Loki sounded overjoyed, but looking at The Doctor's expressionless face he demanded, "Tell me what's wrong. Now!"

"We can't bring Frigga back. Her death was a fixed point in time, it affected so many people's lives." The Doctor said quietly, as if the noise might anger Loki.

Loki's expression was cold and solemn, but a terrifying fire burned in his eyes. "What use is a time machine if you can't use it to save lives?" He muttered.

"I'm so sorry there really is nothing I can-" The Doctor apologized, but was interrupted once more.

" GO AWAY!" Loki screamed, his voice breaking, "Please, leave me. I don't deserve life and I certainly don't deserve love. You should leave"

"Farewell, Loki." Clara said softly, giving him a warm smile. She lead The Doctor back into the TARDIS, locking the doors behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know," the Doctor said, "that boy had such potential, but power and vengeance turned him into a monster." Just then the TARDIS jerked backed, knocking both Clara and the Doctor off of their feet.

"What now?!" The Doctor fixed his bow-tie and they stepped out of the TARDIS. They were in a great hall with marble floors and beautiful pillars reaching up as high as a four storey building. The artwork against the pillars was breathtaking, the gold seemed to come alive in the sculpted leaves and intricate symbols. On the far side a figure Sat on a gold throne. Silently, the Doctor beckoned Clara out of eyesight and together they tip-toed towards the figure.

Clara poked the Doctor, "Wait look," she said pointing towards the throne, "it's Loki!" Before the Doctor could stop her she ran towards the throne, "Loki! Loki! It's me Clara!" She cried.

The man stood up, shocked, "Clara?" He questioned, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. "It's been so long!" He stepped towards Clara, accepting her hug- the only love shown to him in months.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki greeted the Doctor next with the same excitement.

"So what happened while we were away?" The Doctor asked.

"I helped save the realms, faked my death and became king when Thor refused the throne. So not much really." Loki laughed, "But I have taken good care of the realms."

"How about you, are you ok?" Clara questioned.

"Better than before," Loki stated, "I feel happier, more peaceful. Come, let me show you around." He too them to the balcony behind the throne. Colourful gardens surrounded the palace- the place they first met- and a rainbow bridge cut through the city, radiating ever-changing colours of light. Clara and the Doctor stared in awe at the breathtaking view.

Just then a young woman with brown hair appeared with a small child I her arms. "Loki, you asked for me?" She smiled.

They turned round to face her and Loki took her hand, "Clara, Doctor this is Sigyn, my Queen."

"Nice to meet you." Clara said, bowing. Sigyn curtsied in response to Clara.

"And this is Nari, my son." Loki declared. He looked just like his father, small black curls with turquoise-green eyes and a smile that melted even the coldest of hearts. "I'll try to be a better father than Odin was, anyway."

Clara smiled as Nari reached for her hand. "I'm happy you got what you wanted in the end. A loving family."

"We should go now. Thank you for showing us around, best of luck to you, Sigyn and Nari." The Doctor said.

"No, thank you for being there throughout my life." Loki replied, shaking their hands. Promising to return, they went back to the TARDIS. Little did they know they'd be back sooner than expected...


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor began checking the monitors, his face stern and concentrating. Clara noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Clara inquired.

"The TARDIS, it's moving in time but something his holding it down, something even the TARDIS can't control. I think something bad is going to happen. Very bad." The Doctor gulped.

The TARDIS landed roughly, the coordinates showed Asgards palace just three weeks after their last visit. They stepped out to see the palace slowly falling apart.

"Its a volcano eruption." The Doctor shouted over the noise while scanning around with his screwdriver. On the other Side of the hall he could see Loki addressing several guards.

"Get everyone out of the city, women and children first!" He cried, trying to be heard. Turning round he caught a glimpse of the magical blue box and the two travellers and ran over to it. "Doctor! Clara! Asgard is in trouble!"

"Where's Sigyn and Nari?" Clara asked. At that point Loki paused, horrified.

"They're still inside!" He cried, bolting for the door. They ran after him,avoiding the falling rubble. Loki stopped at a door that was blocked by what used to be a pillar.

"Sigyn!" He screamed, trying to unblock the door. The cracked classicist his hands but he didn't seem to notice. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine." Came a muffled voice. Clara and the Doctor had started to help Loki unblock the door. The door open just in time to let the queen and the young Prince out before the ceiling collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki took Nari in one hand and Sigyn's hand in the other then followed The Doctor and Clara towards the TARDIS. They dodged all falling debris except one. A piece of marble hit Sigyn's head, immediately rendering her unconscious.

"Sigyn!" Loki bellowed, he passed Clara Nari and belt down beside her. Checking her pulse he choked, "she's still breathing." And scooped her up into his arms. Clara, holding a screaming baby, struggled to keep up. They reached the TARDIS finally but the Doctor took his time finding the keys.

"Hurry up!" Clara scolded.

"Wait a bit. Not here... come on...Found it!" He shouted triumphantly, then opened the door. Everyone hurriedly just as a large explosion sound came from the distance. Sigyn was taken to the TARDIS's medical ward the Doctor examined her head.

"Her body's in shock," the Doctor gulped. Just then the monitors showed her heart rate accelerate then drop.

"What's happening Doctor?!" Loki demanded.

"Cardiac arrest." The Doctor frowned. He began CPR while Clara comforted a distressed Loki who rocked back and forth in his seat. After fifteen minutes the Doctor stepped back.

"Well?" Loki asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Her condition is critical. I'm not sure how long I can keep her stable." The Doctor admitted. Loki, holding Nari, buried his face in his sons hair to stop himself from crying.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Wait a bit. She'll be conscious soon." The Doctor responded. A few minutes- which seemed like a lifetime- later Sigyn woke with a loud moan. Loki wiped away the tears and took her hand in his.

"W-where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"We're in the TARDIS- The Doctor's ship." He whispered back.

Her eyes suddenly widened in fear, "Nari?!"

"He's fine. Everyone is; we moved every citizen off world just in time." He laughed.

Her hand brushed gently on his cheek, "I love you." Sigyn muttered, her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell silent.


	11. Chapter 11

"Doctor do something!" Loki screamed.

"Move Loki!" The Doctor commanded. Loki nearly lost his balance as the Doctor shoved him out of the way. Rubbing his hands together, he produced a golden whisp of smoke-like substance towards Sigyn's lifeless form. It flowed into her mouth and around her wound, fixing it.

"What are you doing?" Loki questioned, far more curious than grieving.

"Giving part of my regeneration to her." The Doctor muttered, concentrating on what he was doing. "Oh come on. Why isn't it working?"


	12. Chapter 12

With a sudden flash of golden light Sigyn's body jerked back as if a wave of electricity had gone through her. She gasped for air, gripping the Doctor's arm in fear of slipping back to the deep looming void that was death. Loki's knees gave way under him as he let out a sigh of relief. The monitors went back to normal and everything seemed fine, but the Doctor seemed concerned, he let the young family rejoice as he pulled Clara aside.

"There's something not right about this." The Doctor whispered.

"Well you did just bring someone back from the dead!" Clara laughed, but stopped when the Doctor looked sternly at her. "You have the 'something dangerously wrong just happened' face on again. What?"

"Clara, during the regeneration she reached into my memories. No one can do that. Except..." He paused.

"Except who?" Clara tried to push the words out of him.

"She's not Asgardian." He muttered, biting his lip.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean?" Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Look, the only people that can link unconsciousness with a Time Lord is another Gallifreyan. It adds up, she must be!" The Doctor grinned with happiness.

"Don't get your hopes up, I know how much you want to find a survivor home but it's highly unlikely. But do some tests if it makes you happy." Clara replied, leaning against the wall.

"Pessimist." The Doctor hissed.

...

Back inside Sigyn was recovering rapidly. She cradled Nari, smiling brightly at him.

"Right," the Doctor smiled, "just need to check your blood and heart rate. Standard procedure."

Sigyn looked to Loki then back to the Doctor, "I feel fine." She smiled.

"I know, but just to be sure." He reassured her.

...

Sigyn sat next to the Doctor, her sleeve rolled up. "You'll just feel a little prick, that's all." He said in a soft tone, Sigyn nodded. "Tell me about your family- you know, to take your mind off of it."

"I didn't know my parents well. They left me when I was very little; died shortly after. But Frigga took me in, she was good friends with my mother and father anyway; that's how I met Loki." she winced as the Doctor drew some blood out.

...

The Doctor showed them to a guest room after he took the tests then hurried to Clara with the results, literally dragging her to the lab. He took out the papers and spread them across the table.

"Look there are regenerative cells in a bloodstream;but why are they dormant?"


	14. Chapter 14

"There's no denying. She's Gallifreyan!" The Doctor grinned excitedly, "Maybe she knows something about finding Gallifrey!"

"Yeah but didn't she say that she was left with Freega when she was little?" Clara thought, she didn't realize she had said it out loud until she had finished the sentence because she didn't want to upset the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned and racked his braind for a possible solution, "What if I search through her memories, I mean it worked with Madame Pompadour- great kisser she was."

...

Sigyn and The Doctor stood face to face in the temporary living accommodation of the Asgardian family. At one end of the room Clara waited patiently, biting her nails with anxiety; anything could happen, good or bad.

"Just calm your mind and this shouldn't hurt" The Doctor whispered, placing his hands on her head. He took a deep breath, and as he breathed out he started to see images. A field of lavender overlooked a great city encased in what looked like a clear glass orb, glinting in the sunset. The Doctor smiled at the sight of his beautiful home but that smile quickly changed into a grimace as the scene changed...

They were now in the city itself,it was night-time yet it was unbelievably bright. Fire was blazing all over the houses, the tormented cries of children echoing through the land.

"Whats happening?!" Sigyn cried, panicking. She was in tears at the sight of such horror, much like the Doctor- even though he tried not to show it.

" Shh shh, calm down its not real," The Doctor hushed, "calm down Im losing grip of you." Even as he said this the flames inside her head grew stronger and stronger, brighter and brighter.


End file.
